Shipping containers come in a variety of different sizes and shapes. Some such containers include removable covers for protecting the articles stored within the container. The cover should be designed to assure securement to the container during transportation.
To facilitate transportation and handling of such containers, their size and weight should be such that they are readily portable from one location to another. Although transportation of such containers is an important consideration, the articles stored therewithin must be protected against damage during shipment. Thus, there is a delicate balance between making the containers portable while providing sufficient strength to protect the articles stored therewithin. Protection for articles stored within the containers is especially important when considering transportation of toxic materials from one location to another.
The ability to use shipping containers in integrated pairs further adds to their versatility. Moreover, it is desirable to provide containers which are reusable. That is, such containers should be constructed with sufficient durability to permit their use for more than a single shipment of goods or articles. Furthermore, having transported such containers to their ultimate destination, such containers should be stackable upon each other in a stable and secure manner.